The arrangement
by freedompaws
Summary: When Clary's mother (the queen) died she had to find a prince to take over. Clary refused the idea of marriage. But that didn't stop her father(the king) from finding someone for her. After countless attempts to butter clary up to the idea he got annoyed and chose for her. She hated him. He tries to make her love him. Clace and a little Malec
1. Meeting

Clary's POV

I walk down the cold halls of the castle. My long lacy cardigan brushing against the red carpets. I was dressed in a long black flowy deep V Neck with slits for the a leg. My black combat stilettos which clicked when reached the marble floors of the ballroom. The cold air blows past me. I walk outside. The burning white sun against my porcelain skin. I sit down on white chair hanging from the trees branches

. "Clary? Your father is upstairs with another man." Said Izzy.

"If it's for the arrangement tell him I'm busy." I repeat.

"Your father doesn't care."

"I guess we share that in common."

"Clary it's the best bet for the kingdom." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Izzy I could care less about this cursed kingdom and love which must be faked. I didn't ask to be a royal child did I rather be with you walking around Idris as a normal!"

"Clary I would like that too okay let's make a promise you go to this meeting and we can go to downtown at midnight but please keep in mind your parents were arranged and they became happy not right away but they learned to love each other."

"Lead me to them." Clary held out her hand and Izzy took it they made their way to the office.

"Hello father." Clary rolled her eyes.

"Good day king." Izzy curtsied.

"Isabelle you are free to go." Izzy nodded and left.

"Now Clarissa show respect." Valentine warned before exiting. A golden man entered. He was about a entire foot taller. He was wearing a white button down with black jeans.

"So what's your name mines Jace." He extended his arm.

"I'm sorry but your mother or father and my father discussed for you to come here so that I would find my prince but please pay very close attention this isn't happening I am not getting married and if I do I am certainly not doing arranged so if you thought you had a chance you can leave."

"Um Clary? I am your fiancé."

"No your not." I started panicking.

"Your father told me to hold the news till the end but he was getti-" with that I walk out of the room and head to My fathers office.

"What the hell does he mean by fiancé."

"Your plan was to hate everyone till I gave up and you know darn well that will make me do something now I chose for you."

"But I'm only 22!"

"Good bye clary your dress fitting is in 4 weeks."

"I hate you Valentine if mom didn't die she would never have agreed to this! It's all your fault." I storm out back into the garden.

"I'm sorry about your Wife to be." Valentine sighs like it's nothing. Jace nodded.

I was sitting in the garden crying for about 2 hours. The Sun had set. My life and freedom was being taken away. I had to love someone I didn't. I wanted to disappear. "Aww clary what happened?" Izzy ran up to me.

"My father chose someone for me and I'm being fitted in 4 weeks that means I have no more freedom and I have to listen to some stupid man who tells me how to dress what to do or what to love. I run alone with my longass black lacy dresses because I want to. I'm not wearing some cute pink shortass dress just so he can show me off or use me. Izzy you don't know what I grew up with my mother always fucking fighting pretending they were happy I'm not getting married!" I was sobbing. Izzy pulled me in a tight hug.

"I promised a night out did I not. Wear your dresses for one more night." I nodded walked to the castle and walked into my room. There stood Jace waiting on the bed. Izzy stopped dead in her tracks she looked at me with 'is he the guy?' I nodded.

"Out." I growled.

"Clary I'm your fiancé now-"

"Shut the fuck up and leave don't make me repeat myself." I raise my voice a little to make all the venom in my voice noticeable.

"No, Isabelle leave I am your soon to be prince."

"Excuse you! Izzy stay put or swear to god!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Izzy stepped in.

"Isabelle I will not hesitate to call your king he will not have any problem with me and clary talking." Jace said.

"I'm sorry the guy wins again sorry." Izzy walks out.

"What the hell you have no right to go and talk to my friends with no respect if that happens I swear to god I will whip your ass almost immediately!" I part yell.

"For your information I do have the right! You are my fiancée whether you like it or not I'm sorry but I don't care your father chose me and that means I'm staying!" Jace yells back.

"By all means stay in one of our many guest bedrooms! Not my bedroom!" I yell back.

"I am not moving!" He made his way to the bed and sat down still facing me.

"Have fun!" I yelled and walked over to my closet grab a pajama. I walk out of the room and made my way down the stairs. Then midway I was back to crying. I heard footsteps behind me I continued my way downstairs. I ran to the nearest bathroom on a random floor and locked myself in it. On every floor in one room I hid a getaway from my parents now my fiancé. I went to the room on this floor entered the room and went through the secret passage. I was out of the castle. I was now walking around in the streets of Idris. I went to my favorite cafe. Inside was Magnus Bane just the man I needed.

"Hey Magnus can I have your panda latte."

"Hey biscuit what happened of course."

"Can you take a break?"

"Of course." With that we moved to a table. I explained everything to him he promised to keep it a secret.

"So you are getting married to a guy named Jace. Does he know where you are?"

"No 20% looking for me 70% talking to my father and 10% sleeping. So no." I sip my latte.

"He does how golden hair and eyes also wearing a white button down and black jeans."

"Yup why."

"He's about to walk in." I look he is entering the shop. I can't run to the bathroom it's right in front of Jace I ran behind the counter Magnus followed behind closing the door.

"Have you seen a small woman wearing a long black dress fiery red hair and pale skin?"

"Yeah she was just talking to Magnus." Said the man. Then Magnus walked up.

"I can assure you we were talking but she left when she saw you so sorry." Jace opened his mouth then closed it and walked out.

I was going to be in so much trouble when I come back.


	2. Step one control loss

It was currently 2am in the morning. I spent a few hours at Magnus's. He was that gay friend that made you feel like you had a sister. I walked home. My plan was to avoid Jace for as long as possible. All my secret exits weren't visible in broad daylight but at night it's like they don't exist. I had to enter the main doors. I took off my shoes so I don't make noise. I lightly open the doors I was in the clear for a solid 2 minutes. Until I was in the front steps.

"And where were you!?" He spoke with venom. I start walking past him but he grabs my wrist. "You heard me!"

"At a friends." I pulled my wrist back and continued walking. I walked to the bathroom where I left my pajamas. I runned a hot shower. I let the hot water hit my back for I while. I was crying dryly. I had no more tears. My face was red and puffy. And my eyes. Don't get me started my eyes were another story. They looked swollen.

I heard a light knock on my door. "Clary open up." "Please." I was silent. "Please open up I have no problem kicking this door down."

"Jace not now please anytime that's not now."

"Okay."

20 minutes later

I exit the bathroom. Jace was on the bed he got up. I turn around so he wouldn't see my red and puffy face. "Do you need anything if you must ask Izzy she handles appointments and outfits." I said as straight as possible.

"Turn around clary." He was calm. I didn't so he lightly turned me around himself. I didn't look up so he lifted my chin to reveal my swollen face. "Why were you crying?"

"You know let's be honest do you want this wedding?" He sighed and smiled.

"Clary you wouldn't believe me but yes."

"Why?"

"Because unlike you I see the good in this."

"Right well you can go to bed." I sniffed.

Jace's POV

There I saw Clary crying. Her face looked swollen. She didn't understand how important this wedding was. She was scared. Commitment. Freedom loss. Control loss. I promise myself that clary is too feel safe in my arms always and forever. I want this to work.

"Right well you can go to bed." Clary said sniffling. Make this work. I walked over the the bed in the room. I sat down and patted the bed.

"Clary come sit."

"No." She crossed her arms. I let out a dry laugh.

"Clary what are you scared of."

"This."

"Commitment? Freedom loss? Control loss?" She nodded. "Well I promise to be faithful not let you lose control let you do whatever your heart desires but I all I ask in return is to be a true fiancé and fiancée."

"Like what?"

"Sleep together, kiss, dance, let yourself have feelings."

"Sleep together?"

"Lay in bed with our eyes closed together and clary keep in mind I would never make you do anything you are not comfortable with."

"Okay…" she said cautiously. I laid down. Clary soon crawled into bed after cursing at herself constantly. She was curled into a ball. She refused to share the covers with me so when she wasn't looking I upped the AC so it was freezing. I laughed and looked at her who was now shivering. She put on a hoodie still shivering. She looked at me. I was looking straight at her smiling.

"Give me part of the damn blanket." She grumbled. I laughed giving her the blanket. She tried to sleep far away it was currently 4:51 and we both were still awake. She rolled over to face me. She scooted over the tiniest bit. I wrapped my arms around her to pull her close. She kept trying to push me off. In the end gave up. She laid her head on my chest and we both closed our eyes. Now 5am we were unconscious.

1pm

Izzy's POV

"Clary wake up!" I enter the room she ran into the night before. Her and Jace were unconscious in that bed. His chest was red probably from clary resisting him. The room was freezing. I laughed the age old trick. Freeze the room to share a bed. A boyfriend has done it to me. I turned the AC off and walked out.

"Isabelle where is the couple?" The king entered the hall.

"Sleeping."

"Together?!" The king face was shocked.

"He did the age old freeze the room trick."

"That's my boy!" The king laughed and walked off. I sometimes was freaked out by our king.

Jace's POV

Clary was still sleeping. I woke up around 1:24. I poke Clary. Who rolls off the bed. She got up and said nothing. She ran out of the door. I got out after her. She was in a oversized T-shirt and I was only in pajama pants. She walked into her closet then locket herself. I knock on the door. "Clary?"

"What the hell do you want!?" Clary yells.

"For you to unlock this closet!"

Clary's POV

I locked myself despite Jace's words. I picked out a deep V neck burgundy dress while the bottom dragged at the bottom. It was short in the front and long in the back. I felt happy I could keep my fashion sense. I put on a burgundy cut crease with a killer cat eye. With that I add a deep red color to my lips. I tie lace around my neck and wear black thin heeled combat heels. I walk out of the closet. Jace opens his mouth to argue. Before he could I walk out of the door then down the stairs. Then out the door. I had called Magnus to go to lunch with me. We met up at a restaurant.

"Hey biscuit! Fiancé problems?"

"You have no idea."

"This is why I'm gay!"

"That does not work in this case mags." Magnus laughed at his mistake.

"Well I do know what will cheer you up!" He pulls out a packet of glitter and dumps it on my head.

"Thanks your glitter makes my day." We both laugh. We order food and drinks.

"Mags you know it's only 2pm it's too early to get a cocktail my friend."

"It's happy hour somewhere my dear!"

"And this is why you are my best friend my dear mags." I clinked my Pepsi glass with his cocktail glass.

After lunch.

I made my way to my room. Jace was sitting on the bed his phone was bright. "I hate when people keep the brightness up high." I mumble mostly to myself.

"I hate it when my fiancé runs out to have dinner with other guys!" I turned around laughing. He obviously didn't know Magnus was gay. "What the hell?! You smell like a cocktail. Glitter? Clary were you at a strip club because I swear!" He yelled while I fell off the bed laughing. "What the hell Is so fucking funny?!" He yelled again.

"Magnus is gay he drinks cocktails on end and Carries around packets of glitter that he dumps on people when he feels like it." I was still laughing. Jace let out a awkward oh. I take off my dress. "Stop staring." I squeaked. He laughs and continues to stare right at me. I changed out of my heels. I pull on a oversized hoodie that went to my knees and the sleeves were massive. I flopped on the bed and turned to tv on. Jace just stared at me.

"So are we going to ignore the fact you ran out of bed this morning and how you locked yourself in the closet and got ready there for god knows why reason?"

"yup." I say popping the P.

"K thanks." He says his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your very welcome why aren't you leaving?"

"Because my dear your father has agreed if I moved in with you." I bolt up and look around there were clothes around the place. I got up to check my closet. Jace sat there with a smug look. My head was fuming only to see he took off a few of my dresses and tossed them on the floor.

"You have the nerve to do this with out my consent?!" I yelled picking up my dresses. I started throwing his clothes at him. He got up to stop me. Before he reached me I started sobbing and I put the clothes down. Jace wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed circles against my back.

"It's okay clary Your okay I'm so sorry." He whispered as he held me tight. I couldn't stop crying. I don't want to go on like this. I wish Mom was here I miss her. In that moment I didn't care fiancé or not I needed a hug. I wrapped my arms around Jace just as tight.


	3. Make this work

Jace's POV

My brain was all tripy I look at clary who was yelling at me. (Nothing new) All of a sudden she just broke. She started sobbing. I ran up to her and grabbed her. My heart was aching. "Clary what's wrong?" I asked lightly.

"I don't want to do this." She said between cries. I was slowly sliding down the wall with a crying clary in my arms. As soon as we hit the ground I adjusted my position. I put one hand on her head and one arm was around her waist. I was lightly cradling her. I could get used to this. Though I don't want it to happen because of me. After a while when she stopped crying. It was comforting silence. She soon fell asleep. It was only 8:12 pm. I picked her up bridal style. Kept her head and body close to me. I sat on the bed. Stroking her hair. Her eyes faintly rose. "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

I smiled at her. "Let's go out into Idris."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you are way to pretty to be stressed." She laughed lightly. "And I've made you had a mental breakdown twice in one day."

"Okay let's go."

"First do you want to clean up?" She nodded. She fixed her makeup and changed into jeans and a halter top. She also put on some rose gold adidas. I reached for her hand she reluctantly took it. We walked down the streets of Idris we walked into countless shops. She didn't pick out anything because she didn't want me to spend my money. For everything she looked at I bought and kept in my jacket. There was this one dress clary could not stop staring at while I tried on suits.

"Try it on." I whispered into her ear.

"What try what on it's a men's store." Clary spewed.

"The dress over there." I pointed to the dress across the store.

"I don't like it." She said sternly.

"So much you can't keep your eyes off of it." She rolled her eyes. "I told you I don't like it." She crossed her arms. I laughed. She got up and fixed the caller of my shirt. I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Clary." I kiss her head softly. I let go of her. She was staring at me with those guilty emerald eyes. She nodded. "Now go get the dress." She laughed and shook her head then proceeded to sit down.

"Nope." She popped the p.

"Fine the least you can do is hold this." I handed her a bunch of shirts. I walked out of the store and went to the other store asked the lady for the dress got the size. By the time she figured out where to put the shirts I was halfway back. When I entered the store I was holding the dress. Clary was glaring at me.

"I hate you." She smiled.

"I'm so confused you really wanted the dress."

"Of course thank you but I told you no."

"I know but it's the least I could do for my fiancé." Her face fell. She nodded and sat down. "I'm sorry?"

"It's not your fault l- nothing." I took her hand into mine. She looked down at it. I smiled.

"Is that it sir?" A man asked.

"Yes." I said. I look at Clary. Who looked up at me with wide eyes. She was so small compared to me. Her fiery red hair hung. We walked out of the store.

She was not the friendliest but I learned a bit about her. She loves art and is a cat person. She was big on dresses but would not turn down unlimited sweatpants and oversized sweaters. She told me she had anxiety attacks cue the meltdown earlier.

The moon was shining. We grabbed some ice cream to end the day. Clary was sooo tired. She resorted to laying her head against my arm because she couldn't quite reach my shoulder. I just twirled some stray curls and kissed her forehead. "Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we make this work?" She grabbed my hand and looked up at me. I kissed her head again. We stood like that for a while but eventually we went home. We walked into her room and sat down on the bed. She walked over to the closet and picked out a oversized shirt and laid down on the bed. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants. We both laid down on the bed. She didn't turn to face me at first but later on she turned around and wrapped her arms around me and laid her head down on my chest. It was honestly too cute. I laughed and intertwined my fingers into hers. He hand was so tiny compared to mine.

"Goodnight clary."

"Goodnight Jace." She whispered. Her eyes were closed. I played with her hair till she would fall asleep and when she finally did it was my turn. All I want to do is make her feel safe.


	4. I like you too

Clary was still sleeping when I woke up. I slid out of bed and got dressed. We had a meeting later about the wedding so I thought I would spare her. I put on a white button down with so regular jeans. I head down to the main floor where there was millions of samples of random things.

"Where is clary?" Valentine asked.

"Sleeping."

"Let me rephrase that why is she not here?"

"With all do respect sir she wants to rip your throat out and don't you think you can spare her."

"I assume you will be the leader of the relationship?"

"No it's equal I won't ever overstep her turf."

"Interesting but son you have to set her straight."

"Val don't you think you are a little controlling?"

"No she needs to be taught that men are the dominators of the relationship."

"That's sexist sir."

"I have my opinions you have yours." With that the king left.

Since clary had no part I felt horrible. I texted clary to let her know that if she wants to or is in the mood to come to the main hall all she replied with was okay. In about 20 minutes I saw a little redhead fighting to get past all the ribbons. I laughed and strode over to help her. Once she was untangled I got to take in her figure. She was wearing flats with a cropped hoodie and leggings. Her hair was in a messy bun. Every time someone mentioned something about the wedding she would flinch.

"Hey Clare you okay?"

"Fine." Her hands were in fists and her eyebrow flinched. I decided to test my theory. What's a thing she would lie about?

"If you could exchange for anyone would you?" That was self centered but hey.

"Yes." Her eyebrow flinched again I laughed.

"M-Kay." I said. "If you got through this session I promise sweets my treat." She let out a small laugh. I took her hand and unraveled her clenched hand. "Breath." I whispered into her ear.

3 hours later.

"So about those sweets?" She looked up at me. I nodded and we left the castle doors. We went out to the scarce streets of Idris. We walked into a pastry shop. Clary sat down while I went to grab some sweets. I came back with a red velvet cupcake. Her eyes lit up when she bit into the cupcake. Her lips curved. I smiled.

"Clary I want to take you out sometime."

"I'm in no place to say no."

"So is that a yes?"

"I guess if we are getting married." I smiled. Her eyes doubtful.

"I know you hate the idea of marriage."

"I don't hate it I'm scared of let's put it this way I don't like-well-."

"Clary I won't judge anything you say."

"I don't want to be known as taken I like being independent."

"I know you don't that's why if you want to go out in the town to get waisted with Isabelle I won't hold you back I probably would be concerned but you do you I will be on call away." She smiled.

"That makes me feel better."

"Now does that lighten the idea of us getting married?"

"Kinda. But I still have a tiny urge to punch you in the face oh and the not so tiny urge to beat the absolute crap out of my dad." I laughed. I took her frail hand into mine and walked out of the pastry shop. We walked to a park. It was empty. We made our way to the swings. Clary pushed herself swinging higher and higher. She soon stopped. She laid her head on my shoulder still rocky slightly.

"Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you."

"I like you too." We sat like that for about a hour. Occasionally asking each other questions.

"Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the real reason you don't like marriage?"

"Because you act in love but as soon as you close that door it's one hell of a war zone. Parents screaming. Kids crying. Things break but when out and about kiss each other for dramatic effect. I swear parents could be actors. Not even parents couples in general."

"Did that happen to you clary? Did Jocelyn and Valentine fight?"

"All the fucking time."

"I won't lay a harmful finger on you."

"For now."

"Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"I promise." I kissed her hair. Sooner or later we got home. We were silent. It wasn't a ticking time bomb waiting for someone to yell silence but a comforting silence. We sat in her room and just silently watched tv. Everything was connected. Feet and fingers were intertwined. It was her turn to ask the question.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you stay the night?"

"Anything for you."

Silence once again.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean it when you said you would never lay a harmful Hand on me?"

"I've never been any more serious in my life." She kissed my cheek. A blush painted her cheeks. I smiled down at her. This is my fiancée. Mine. No one else's. No one would would hurt her under my watch.

"Clary?"

"We have been at this all day." I laughed.

"When can I take you out?"

"Friday?"

"That would be perfect and um Clary im sorry. Not just for being a crappy fiancé."

"Jace you are the only guy in my life that actually cares when I break down because everyone looks the other direction. But please do continue what else are you sorry for?"

"Me and your father had a conversation earlier."

"And?"

"And he kept talking about how I should lead the relationship and of be the dominant figure so Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know I would never do that to you."

"I know you wouldn't even if I get on your nerves."

"Clary I like you."

"I like you too."

"We should go to sleep." I say getting up to change into my sleep wear. Clary takes my hand.

"Don't leave."

"Never." I kissed her hand. I changed into my sleepwear and made my way back to bed. Clary already was asleep. I laid next to her. She rolled over so she was facing me. I pulled her Into my arms. I whispered into her ears "I like you too." And soon fell into my own slumber.


	5. The failed date

Friday

I don't know why but there was a extra jump in my step. I wore a black and white striped button down shirt with a black skater skirt. I put on a simple white choker. I didn't wear any makeup today. I haven't seen Jace all day but I didn't really care. I went out into the garden. I sit down on my signature seat. I was rocking a bit. I was alone drawing for a good amount of time but then it was interrupted by Alec Lightwood. Izzy's Brother.

"Hey Clary"

"Hey Alec." I said closing my sketchbook.

"What are you drawing?"

"Stuff nothing in particular."

"Nice Um clary?"

"Yeeeees?"

"I would ask Izzy but she would make a giant deal about it."

"Ask what?"

"I'm Gay and I want to date."

"Oh my god! Congrats for exiting the god damn closet!"

"Thanks I guess." Alec let's out a lopsided laugh.

"So what's the favor."

"Well you know that glitter guy you always hang out with?"

"Yes yes yes oh and did I mention yes! I'll totally ask him for you."

"Not what I mean I want to get to know him so like bring him over to the castle tonight because you and Jace will be on your date Simon will be with Iz soo?" Thats why I was so cheery. Oh.

"That's today?!"

"Yes tonight at 9? Ring a bell?"

"Yeah sure but I will remember with Magnus. Unlike my love life." I mumble the last part and we both start laughing. With that Alec leaves. What time is it? It was only 2:47. Ehh I could stay out for a bit.

I was outside for about 5 extra hours before calling Magnus. "Hey Biscuit what do you need."

"Hey mags! Hold on let me put you on FaceTime." And so I did that.

"Okay what do you need?"

"Well mags I'm going on a date later and there is a really cute guy that just came out of narnias closet and he has seen you around and wants to meet you tonight at nine."

"Hold on A Date?! With who?! Jace? And I need photos."

"Okay photo coming up but yes Jace we decided we need to make this marriage less then a hell hole so we decided to date."

"Ooooh He's cute! Tonight 9?"

"Yup so now I need your help what do I wear? Scandalous, Scandalous light, playing it safe or mixed signals."

"Try them on."

"Mm k." I try on playing it safe it is a black dress that stops a little lower then the Knees.

"Cute but not you."

"How about this." I try on mixed signals it was a red dress that dragged on the ground a little

"Damn! next!" Magnus clapped his hands.

"This?" It was a red tight fitting mermaid dress with a slit for the right leg. Scandalous 1

"If I wasn't gay I would be yours!" I giggle. The dress did hug my curves.

"Last one." It was a two piece. I wore a white corset with a tight white skirt a little above mid thigh.

"Damn! I chose scandalous 1! Scandalous 2 should be for your second date!"

"Okay b- Magnus are you I front of the castle?!"

"Yes now let me in someone has to do your makeup!" I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. The elevator was especially slow. The doors were all ready. Alec was talking to Magnus. I couldn't do anything but stare in awe. I start to back away. "CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN! COME HERE!" Magnus called. I walked up to him.

"Hey mags." I waved.

"It looks ten times better in real life." Magnus said in awe tone. Alec's eyes bulge out of his head. I laughed.

"Okie come help me you get your afternoon with the dreamboat later let's go mags!"

"Bye my love!" Magnus called as we made our way to the elevator.

One hour later I was done. "Magnus I look stunning!" I said. "I know now what time is it?"

"8"

"Call your man and tell him your ready."

"Ok." I called Jace first time I would hear his voice all day.

"Hey Jace."

"Hey Clary sorry I wasn't there all day I was busy I'll be home by ten see you at the castle go to bed without me."

"Oh ok." My voice cracked. He forgot.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah go back to work see you at home."

"He forgot?" Magnus said as soon as I hung up.

"Yup but I'm not really surprised I'll be in my room enjoy your magical night with Alec."

"Okay if you need ME then you know where to find me."

"Okay." I said. With that Magnus was gone. I cleaned up all the makeup. I changed into my sleep wear and hung my dress up in my closet. I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab some snacks I was planning to watch a movie marathon. Yup I'm 22 and feeling pity for someone who forgot a date. My life is interesting.

I was watching the day before tomorrow. It was pretty decent. I was eating skittles as my movie snack. Right now I would probably eating something good not skittles. I threw a skittle as the TV. I went to do my night routine. I took a hot shower. It felt nice. At least the hot steam revives my skin so it isn't dead. I brush me teeth and change back Into my sleep wear. I lay down on my bed. I clean up my snacks and put them on my bed side table I close the lights.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Alec? Mags?" I called out from the bed.

"Yeah!" Alec called.

"It's open." I said with that the light was turned on and the two walked in.

"What do you guys need?"

"Just watch." Magnus said before grabbing Alec's cheek and kissing him. I let out a whistle and a clap. Alec's face was bright red. Magnus bowed.

"I knew it!" I called out.

"Well are you going to bed now?" Alec said.

"Not anymore tell me everything!" I said. They sat on my bed. Magnus grabbed my skittles while playing reruns of Gossip Girls. At least they got the happy ending of the night.

 **Poor clary. Anyway hello Malec!**


	6. The photo shoot

Saturday morning

"All hail the soon to be briiiiide!" Izzy said in a sing song voice. Today was our wedding shoot. Jace didn't come to my room last night.

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD TURN OFF THAT LIGHT!" I yelled while shoving my face into my pillow.

"I don't care you need to choose your dress. It's the dress you show your children! I don't want to explain to your children why their godmother had not done better!"

"Izzy no! No children! I hate kids! Let Jon and Seb deal with it!" Izzy laughed. I get up and start trying on dresses. It took us a complete hour to find the perfect dress. It was a long gold dress. (Traditional for the castle) It was a sheer top covered in golden specs which blended into the golden ruffled bottom. Izzy started crying.

"What's wrong Iz?" I walked over to her.

"My best friend is growing up and she's doing it beautifully!" Izzy burst into tears. I hugged her.

"Izzy would you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes! Yes! And Yes!" She squealed through tears.

"Now makeup!" Izzy did a natural eye with winged liner and these false lashes that were absolutely beautiful. Iz curled my hair. She put a pale pink on my lips and we make our way to the photoshoot. Jace was on his phone. When I walked in there were a lot of gasps and whispers. Jace looked up at me with a giant smile on his face. I made my way to him.

"Hey, you look beautiful."

"Hey, thank you."

"Did I forget something yesterday?"

"Nope."

"Oh okay sorry I've been into work lately."

"It's no biggie."

"Oh okay."

"PLACES YOU TWO!" The photographer called. We did a few different poses. Then we had to get closer. At first it was harmless. Just hands on the hips and side by side until we had to kiss. Oy.

"Just think about London."

"But I've never been." With that Jace cupped my cheek and pressed his lips on mine. As soon as our lips touched it was like everyone else tuned out.

"OKAY THATS A WRAP!" The photographer called out and we broke apart. Jace and I stared into each other's eyes. The kiss was over but the mindset was fried. I couldn't think straight. My heart pace quickened. Jace's hand never left my cheek. Fuck it. I went on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Jace placed his other hand on my back that pulled me close. A small gasp escaped from my mouth. His tongue licked my bottom lip. I allowed his tongue a entry. It was-speechless- amazing.

"Wow." I say lightly. Jace chuckles. He takes my hand into his. Which was ridiculous compared to the sizes.

"So I wasn't the only one who felt?"

"Hell no."

"We should get out now before they kill us." I let out a small giggle. With that we walked out and made our way to the castle. When we entered We saw Izzy, Magnus, and Alec standing in the doorway.

"How was it?!" Izzy and Magnus pulled me into a room. I laughed.

"We may have kissed."

"MAY?!" They both said in sync.

"Okay we kissed."

"How many times?" Magnus pounced.

"2"

"OH MY GOD!" Izzy squealed.

"Chill but mags I gotta ask do you want to be a bridesmaid or whatever you call the men's choice?"

"BRIDESMAID ARE YOU CRAZY CLARISSA?!"

"Okay okay when do you guys wanna shop for dresses and suits?"

"Now." Izzy implied while Magnus nodded his head violently. I laughed.

"Let me change and we can head to downtown Idris to see the dresses." I said going on the elevator

. "Alright we will be waiting." Izzy and Magnus ran to the main hall where Jace and Alec were. "GUYS WE ARE BRIDESMAIDS!"

"Even the glittery one?" Jace asked.

"Yes the glittery gay one who know how to do makeup and helped your wife prepare for that date you forgot about yesterday." Magnus fired back.

"Yesterday was our date?" Jace asked.

"Oh she didn't tell you we'll pretend you did not hear that anyway we are going downtown to shop!"

"Guys I'm ready!" Clary said walking downstairs.

"Clary was our date yesterday?"

"Yah it kinda was but it's okay I spent the night with-(Alec was shaking his head as a sign to leave him out)-Magnus."

"Oh I- have fun shopping-bye." Jace said before walking off. I shrugged and made my way outside with the two.

After a complete hour of looking at dresses and suits we order the two items and head home. The castle was really quiet. I liked it. Mags went home with Iz and I made my way to the garden. I was hit with a delightful aroma. I sit down at my usual chair and take out my sketch book. I had artists block. I grunt loudly.

"Hey Clary." A voice from around the corner said. I open one eye to see who it is. It was Jace. I sigh and gesture for him to come. I needed him if I didn't have him I would probably have just sat there angry. Jace walks over and sit on the ground. I slid off my chair and laid down next to him. My head was in his lap.

Jace's POV

It had only been 2 weeks and me and clary are falling. If not her definitely me. I felt like crap for forgetting. I wanted to make it up to her but right now was not the time. So I set out into the garden to find her. I did find her. Angry. When Clary is angry she is scary. Not aggravate her I let out a simple hello. Which I think she needed. She opened her arms signaling me to come. So I did and sat on the ground while Clary joined me.

"What's wrong?"

"I have artist block."

"That sucks do you want to pop on a movie in the room."

"Sure but not now I just don't want to move."

"Okay anything you want to talk about?"

"The fact we have to move in together in a house."

"I don't think it will be that bad we get to have the house to ourselves meaning we can do whatever we want."

"Please don't tell me you mean what I think."

"No you perv! But I wouldn't turn it down." A deep blush paints her face. I laugh and place a kiss on her forehead. She returned the gesture with a soft smile.

"So what are you looking in a house."

"Medium and modern."

"I like it but can we please add some colors!" She smiled showing off her pearly white teeth. She was like a virus. If she was sad you were sad if she was happy you were happy.

"Do you want to do something? Scandalous?"

"Uhh."

"Come on you need to live plus I feel like crap since yesterday."

"I'm in."

"Yes!"

"Where to my tempting devil?"

"Let's explore."

"So let's let the world bask in our glory."

"Now I know why they call people power couples."


	7. The fever and the flu

Clary's POV

Jace took me to random places. First we went to a cafe. Second we went to a beach for no apparent reason then we went to a carnival and lastly a boardwalk that we were now exiting.

"Clary if you could go anywhere in the world right now where would you go?"

"I don't know Bora bora?" I said looking at the full moon and blinding stars above us.

"It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah." Is all I could breathe out. I closed my eyes and sat down on the dewy grass below me. Jace sat down next to me.

"Are you still mad at me that I forgot?"

"I was never mad in the first place."

"You got dolled up for me."

"That's one way to put it." I giggled. Jace moved his hand above mine. He gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"Do you think we should go back?"

"Yeah." But we didn't move. We sat there. For a moment it was like this wasn't a arranged marriage. Or we didn't meet 4 weeks ago. It was like a challenge. Whoever breaks the silence first loses.

"The stars can't complete." Jace broke the silence.

"With what?"

"You." My cheeks burned with a baby pink tint.

"Thank you." I would've made a snarky remark but it would ruin the moment. I didn't want it to end.

"Is it just me or does this feel like it is right?"

"It feels as if I'm in a trance right now."

"I understand completely."

"We should head home for real this time."

"Yeah or else Izzy and Magnus would be on my ass." We both let out a small laugh. We got up and started our journey back to the castle. I kept my head down. After awhile we laid down on the bed. I curled up by Jace's side. Our legs and hands intertwined. My head resting on his chest. I didn't want this day to end and it was as if Jace could read my mind.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah anything so this doesn't end." He kissed my temple with ease. I smiled. My stomach started to clench. Not the cute butterfly one but the sick tinging kind. "Jace I feel sick."

"Then we should skip the movie and rest I don't want you to get worse but in perspective what's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts."

"Do you have someone for food?"

"Aline."

"I'll call up alone for her to make you some tea okay?"

"Thank you." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to be sick. I hate being sick especially during the warmer season. Well not for long since autumn starts in a month. Next thing I heard a knock and I open my eyes.

"It's open!" Jace called. Aline walked in and passed me some tea while nodding then leaving. I sipped the tea intently. I felt sleepy. So I drove into a lazy slumber.

Morning

Jace's POV

I felt worried. When I woke up Clary's head was really hot. I didn't want to wake her. I called Izzy and she came in quietly with thermometer. I lightly shook clary who groaned.

"Clary I'm taking your temperature your really hot." She just nodded. She even looked sick.

*beep*

"100.9 Clary you have a fever."

"I'll be fine I just need some tea."

"No you won't be I'll take the day off to stay in with you."

"But won't you get sick?"

"I never get sick now clary your shivering."

"But I'm sweating."

"Yeah she definitely has a fever." Izzy stated.

"Iz can you get something for clary to eat."

"No I'm not hungry." Clary pleaded.

"Iz. food." Izzy walked out and I assume headed to the kitchen.

"Jace my stomach really hurts."

"I know, I know try and go back to sleep I'm right here." She nodded numbly. Izzy came back with a sandwich and pancakes.

"Hey Clare I didn't know what you wanted sweet or savory so I got both."

"I'm going to throw up." Clary announced and she ran to the bathroom and hurled out her insides. I quickly ran to her and rubbed her back in circle until she stopped. She was shivering worse. She cleaned her face and turned back to face us again.

"How do you think you got sick?"

"Well lately I've been staying out late without any proper precautions."

"I should've not took you out yesterday."

"Hey it's not your fault I was doing it almost every night." At this point Izzy had left. I could hear her talking to Magnus for him to come pronto. I looked over at her and took in her appearance. Her eyes were bloodshot. She was definitely a lot paler then usual.

"Oh clary." I said as I lightly caressed her cheek. She gave me a grim smile.

"Jace I'm really cold." Of course she was. I rushed her to the bed and wrapped her in the thickest blanket on that bed.

"Clary you have to eat."

"The pancakes are soggy." I laughed as I looked at the indeed soggy pancakes. I put them down and grab the sandwich. She took small bites. The door busts open only to reveal a glittery figure. Magnus.

"My beautiful biscuit from the angels themselves what happened." Clary closed her eyes.

"She had a fever." I replied.

"We have to get a doctor to look at my biscuit." I nodded and phone the doctors number the king gave me.

"Jace did she throw up?"

"Yeah."

"She might also have the flu."

"Oh god just from staying out all night long?" I asked him.

"Yes when your in shorts and tank tops then maybe. And maybe it wouldn't be half this bad if she wasn't traveling around the world while doing so."

"Magnus calm down." Clary finally her voice sounding groggy.

"Oh your okay!" Magnus cried out. Clary just nodded then she place her head on a pillow and fell asleep instantly. "The doctor will be here in ten."

Ten minutes later

"Well she was a fever and a flu so I am going to prescribe her some antibiotics." My stomach dropped. "If she continues to vomit continuously or she has any sort of trouble breathing I'm one call away. Don't worry with the antibiotics she should start feeling better tomorrow."

"Okay thank you." Me and Magnus said in unison.

 ** _Im sorry I haven't been posting alot but anyway poor clary but i did add a little bit of fluff to this story. Agian sorry but goodnight or good morning my Lovlies_**


	8. Update

_**Sorry this is not a post but I have not been posting lately and thats because right now im working in another story called one year my love and im spending moat of my time being on that. I still will be posting but it would probably be every Friday or Saturday. I try and write during the school week but im packed with test and homework. I promise ill post something other then a a/n very soon but starting next week im posting once a week. Bye my lovlies**_


	9. Acceptance

Jace's POV

Magnus left to pick up the antibiotic. Clary was currently sleeping. On me. I didn't mind one bit. Her frail hand was in mine. She was cold to the touch. She had two blankets around her.

"How's biscuit doing?" Magnus said entering the room.

"Cold to the touch."

"She is so stubborn and careless." We both let out small laughs. "You like her don't you."

"Yeah."

"She loves you too."

"I just want her to be okay."

"She's fine just really I mean like really careless." I smiled. "Go rest all the worry isn't good for your skin pretty boy." I laughed. We both froze when clary shifted becoming really hot all of a sudden. I pulled the blankets off.

"We should give her the antibiotics now."

"Yeah."

"Hey red." I whispered in her ear. Nothing. I tickled behind her ear. She was very sensitive there.

"Jace? Stop it." She groaned. "

Yeah I'm just going to give you medicine because your body is changing temperatures way to rapid for my liking." She nodded. Magnus handed me the medicine. I put the drops in her mouth. She swallowed then gagged. I laughed as she showed off a array of faces. Magnus fell of his chair from laughing so hard.

"Just a few more."

"Anymore and I'll puke on you."

"Come on open your mouth." She rolled her eyes and took the drops. Again the same reaction. She was coughing violently.

"That has probably been the worse thing I've ever eaten."

"Yeah but you'll feel better in no time."

"Thank you. For everything."

"My pleasure." She closed her eyes and lays her head on my chest once again. I kiss her forehead and close my eyes.

"I'm just going to go, sleep tight you too." Magnus said before sashaying out of the room. Clary was already passed out. I wrapped my arms around her fragile body.

4 hours later. It was later then usual. Clary was sleeping soundly on me. I was currently flipping through channels on the tv. I was watching Tru tv. Impractical jokers. Clary woke up.

"What time is it?"

"Like 5?"

"Oh what are you watching?"

"Impractical Jokers."

"Can I watch?" I nodded. Clary didn't move but only moved her eyes to the screen. I let out a light chuckle. She smiled against my chest.

"How you feeling?"

"A bit better just a stomach ache and really cold at the moment." I laughed.

"Anything else?"

"Well besides I feel like I was hit by a train I'm fine." We spent the entire day like that. Clary was not eating. It worried me but she simply said she wasn't hungry. She would occasionally steal a few pieces from my plate. The phone rang.

"Hello Jace Herondale speaking."

"Hello Jace I need clary for a second." The king spoke.

"I'm with her right now, she has a fever and the flu."

"How?!"

"Well she just got sick I guess."

"Then pass the phone to clary."

"Let me just wake her." I put the phone to my chest and tickled behind her ear. She didn't open her eyes but she pushed my hand away. "Clare it's your father." She took the phone.

"Yea?"

"You have a acceptance letter from the art program as well as a spot on the gallery." The king spoke softly to clary. Clary bolted upright and started squealing.

"Okay okay! I'm going to um! I have no clue! I'll email them thank you thank you!" She threw the phone back at me and grabbed her laptop and started typing away. I wrapped the blankets around her and placed my head on her shoulder, reading over her shoulder.

"Jace can you please go to the store and pick up a 20x20 canvas you would be the best husband ever!" "Husband?" she questioned.

"Umm-"

"Okay I'll be back."

"Thank you Thank you! Once again." I smiled as I got out of bed and got dressed and headed off to a local art shop.

"Hello I'm here for clary she wanted a 20x20 canvas."

"Okay hold on." The woman behind the counter grabbed a canvas and handed it to me. I paid and was on my way. I stopped in front of Magnus's coffee shop or the coffee shop he works in. I'm not sure anyway I walk in and order two black coffees. As well as 2 cupcakes. I grabbed my stuff and started my way back to the palace.

"Hey clary!" I called as I entered the room our bed was wet as well as clary. She woke up. "At least we know the fever broke." I burst out laughing while Clary turned a bright red.

"I'm going to take a shower. I feel like sludge." Clary got up and walked into the bathroom. I called a maid to clean the covers. I put Clary's coffee and cupcake near her canvas. I wanted to watch her paint. I've never seen her work and I was actually pretty curious. When she was out she looked better. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. No words exchanged and she started painting.

Once it hit 2 am I decided to leave because clary was no doubt going to pull a all nighter. It wasn't good for her healing process because her fever broke not too long ago. I sighed and went downstairs. The halls were empty. Once I got to the main floor I saw the guy Alec.

"Hey any thing good here?"

"Um not really it's just ingredients."

"That sucks. I'm Jace."

"Alec."

"Nice to formally meet you."

"You too I'm taking the night shift I was wondering what clary is doing but besides that do you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure and clary is pulling a all nighter for a painting."

"That's clary for you she's amazing."

"Yeah should we start?"

"Yeah. Horror, Thriller, Action, sci-fi?"

"You choose."

"Jace even if I don't talk to clary much I care about her and I will snap your neck if you hurt her got it?"

"Yup. I got it."

 _ **I did it and uploaded today anyway there you go guys byeee ;) Also from now on its saturdays and friday. Goodnight of goodmorning my lovelies.**_


	10. Paintings and blushes

Clary's POV

I just finished the painting. It's six am and I still haven't gotten any sleep. I threw on a robe and went downstairs. I knocked on the room that was told to be Jace's. When I opened it Jace laid still. I kissed his head and started to write a note saying I'm sorry. Before I could finish I heard a groan.

"Clary?" Jace said opening one eye.

"Yeah." I said lightly.

"You smell like paint." I let out a laugh. He grabs my waist and pulls me down to him. I blushed.

"Jace I'm still sick."

"Of course you are that's why you should sleep!" Jace said with a goofy grin. "Can I see your work?" I smiled widely and pull Jace's arm. "Just not now sleeeeep." He placed a sloppy kiss on my forehead. I laugh.

"Alright Jace wake me up whenever I'm tired." Jace smiled. I curled up by his side. As soon as my eyes close I drift away.

Jace's POV

God was Clary adorable. This wedding isn't going to be that bad. Clary had trapped me in her slumber. Not that I really mind. Both of her arms snaked around one of my arms while her legs snugly wrapped around my leg. Her head was resting on my shoulder. "Jace." I looked down to see clary asleep with red cheeks. I smiled and rested my head in her hair.

Alec's POV

I was currently getting ready to go out with Magnus. He wanted to show me the delights of Idris which I really couldn't turn down.

Ding dong*

I almost got a heart attack that must be him. "Hello Alexander!" Magnus says with open arms. I laugh nervously. "Oh baby no need to be nervous!" Magnus once again said while admiring his pink nail polish. I smile and walk over.

"So are you taking me to Idris or not?" I smile.

"Do you have anyone to care for biscuit?"

"Yeah Raphael so let's go." I said lightly. Magnus pulls my arm outside and we head all the way down to this coffee shop.

"Time to experience Idris from my perspective!" Magnus said with a wide smile.

Jace's POV

It had turned 10:21 but I didn't want to wake clary so I didn't move. I just played with a few strands of her hair. Clary finally let my leg go so she could turn. I lifted my arms so she could turn into me. Her body was pressed against mine.

11:38

I had gotten bored and went back to sleep. I felt something poke my side and when I woke up I saw clary in a little ball looking up at me. "Yes little red?"

"Are you tired." She asked with a cute smile.

"Nope but I'm eager to see your painting." Clary's smile grew and stepped out of bed quickly pulling me with her. Well trying. She failed miserably. She pulled my arm causing her balance to loosen and she fell on her but. "Graceful." I laugh. While Clary huffed.

"Come on you know I can't drag you!" She whined. I laughed and got out of the bed and climbed a flight of stairs. When I entered the room, a strong scent of paint hit me. I finally took clary in as she happily skipped to her painting. She gasped and told me to turn around while she fixed something. I obviously didn't. I watched her paint. I decided to take her in. Her hair was frizzy and there were paint stains all over her skin.

"Done!" She called out while I quickly turned around."Turn around now!" I turned around eagerly to see... I had no words it was beautiful.

"Clary this is-" Clary started to cut me of.

"Should I submit it please be honest I'm not sure-" It was my turn to cut her off. I strode over to her and cupped her face.

"It's perfect." I place a light kiss on her lips. When I pulled away clary had a smile written on her lips. She wrapped her arms around my stomach and resting her head on my chest.

Alec's POV

I had spent most of the morning with Magnus. Apparently he worked in a coffee shop and he loved it. That's where he met clary. "So Alexander where to next?" Magnus asked cheerfully.

"How about shopping?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Magnus grabbed my arm pulling me into a empty taxi. I was trying to hide my deep crimson blush. "Aww Alexander no need to blush for me!" That just deepened it.

"Okay how much do you have on you?"

"Like a forty?"

"I have a credit card so this means we could go all out!" I laughed. It wasn't as laid back as I thought it would be but Magnus seemed to buy it.

A long time after Magnus had dropped me off in front of the castle.

"Goodbye Magnus I loved today." I said.

"Goodbye Alexander I want to do this again." Magnus kissed my cheek and skipped off. And for the rest of the day I wore a giant smile.

 **I know I know I didn't post last week but I posted my other story. I wrote the other Story on the way to school. I hate school I miss summer. :'(. Im going to try to find time for both storys. Once again im sorry. Goodnight or goodnight my lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 12

This is not a update and I know you hate these but as soon as I finish One year my love which is two or one more chapter left this story will come back up so I will delete the previous Note and this one as soon as one year is over. Trust me it won't be too long. Xoxo.


	12. I swear this is the last one

I know you hate this. Me too. Last update I promise you. Okay so The chapter is in the works. It will be out is about a week or so and all these tacky things will be gone. I swear. When the new chapter comes out I may or may not re-upload all the other chapters and clean them up. This won't really delay the timing of the new chapter at most the new chapter could be pushed for 4-5 days. I know you hate this buuut I promise it will be up soon. Goodbye and this is the last of these tacky notes.


	13. The phone call

Clary was nervously tapping her foot while in the waiting room of the art gallery.

"I can't do this!" Clary said to Magnus who was holding her hand tightly.

"WHERE IS THE FIRE?!" Izzy yelled while quickly skipping over to the two of them with two bags filled with two burritos from the panda cafe.

"Aww I'm honored Iz!" Magnus said in a sweet sarcastic tone. Izzy proceeded to stick her tongue out.

"Both of you, shut up!" Clary screeched.

-Clary's POV-

I don't know why but I kinda missed Jace. I was so scared that I am about to loose all of my shit. I was gripping so hard onto the seat my knuckles were a ghostly white.

Then again I wouldn't want Jace to see me looking like a mess...again.

"Damn this burrito needs more flavor. I told you iz to get Extra spicy not mild." Magnus scolded Izzy.

"I don't care about your goddamn burrito Magnus. I need them to stop critiquing my art and just let me down!" I was tapping my foot to the point where Izzy threw a book at my foot for it to stop.

I glared at her.

"What? Me? Books? I never read!" She mocked me. How dare she in this time of crisis! I feel mocked! Mocked I tell you!

"Stop doubting yourself Clary you will do great. Trust me if they don't accept you I swear I will beat their as-"

"Clary Fray?" A woman entered the room and called out.

"Which one of you-?"

"Her!" Magnus And Izzy both say quickly. The woman looked shocked.

"I honestly would've expected someone much older to paint such a lovely masterpiece but it's not my decision or lack of final decision so it is going to be a wait for a call."

"When should I expect this call?" I anxiously asked.

"Late tonight or early tomorrow. We are sorry for the wait. It is protocol for every new painting entering the gallery and especially for a event like the one in two days."

"Oh alright so where does this leave me?"

"Well only time will tell. Thank you for your patience." I simply nod as she starts to walk away. I felt as if reality just hit me like a panda whacking itself with a bamboo stick.

Not vivid enough for you?

Anyway, I had a feeling this would be the longest 24-36 hours.

-time jump-

When I got back to the castle I didn't want to talk to anyone. Mags and Iz tried to cheer me up on the way home but I was so anxious I was on the verge of tears.

I went up to my room and face planted onto the bed. Jace wasn't going to be back till later. This means I have plenty of time for self pity.

Oh god. That never ends well. I should keep myself distracted for the time being. I should do the very few things I'm good at.

Art?!

Clary are you kidding yourself? That really doesn't make sense but then again I'm talking to myself.

Makeup?

Yes, yes, that's okay. Isn't makeup a type of art?

CAN YOU SHUT UP INNER CLARY?! I pull the covers over my head and let the darkness practically devour me.

-yet another unnecessary time jump because let's be honest it's been some time-

I've been self loathing in pity and sleep. When my door is knocked on Jace comes in quietly. I puts his coat on my dresser and pokes me softly in the back. In response I kicked him in the gut. In response to that he let out a wheezed breath.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jace groaned and wheezed (at the same time) again. He sounded like you when you ran a flight of stairs and sneeze.

"Go away! I'm self loathing in pity right now!" I groan.

"Clary get your tiny ass out of bed and tell me what's wrong. Wasn't today supposed to be your day? Celebratory drinks with Magnus And Izzy?"

"Stop bombarding me with questions and are you judging my tiny ass." I mumble.

"First of all I asked you two questions and second of all Im not insulting your ass. Its a good ass honey and third of all what's got you so screwed up?"

"I have to wait for a call."

"A call?! That's why you have become a dead and emotionless person?"

"I told you that you were and are bombarding me with questions and the call is of the piece is good enough."

"I hardly call this bombarding and if they don't accept that beautiful piece of art then screw them." Jace said while proceeding to make his way to my bed. He sat down and pulled the cover off of my head.

"There is my beautiful bride to be." I swat at his hands.

"Go away." I groan.

"How do we get your mind off of that phone call?"

"I don't know a spa day?" I said sarcastically and also ironically because a spa day won't relieve my stress. Ironically it's night and we only have a few hours left of the day.

"Fine. It's done."

"No jace. It's a joke."

"I know buuuut I have a idea."

"And What is that?" I'm desperate at this point.

"You can do spa shit and makeup on my face to distract yourself." I burst out laughing at the thought. "It made you laugh. We are doing it!" Jace said Throwing his fists in the air.

I giggle and go to the bathroom to get some supplies. I took out a face scrub and and a heating face mask gel thingy. I come out with all my things and instruct him to sit up. He does. I put the mask on him and he actually looks as if he is enjoying himself. I giggle and he opens one eye.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling his waist. "You look so feminine." I comment.

"Do I look good as a girl?" He jokes.

"Yes absolutely stunning." I take his mask off with a warm towel then proceed to put the scrub on.

He was right if he did this for me I would be thinking about this call but I'm doing busy work now. To be honest I am still thinking about the call but much less then before.

I was doing his makeup and then my phone rings. I drop my brush and pick the phone up. Jace nervously follows me.

"I can't answer this!" I whisper yell to Jace.

"Answer it Clarissa!" He scolds. Before I could do anything he presses the answer button for me. I practically get a heart attack.

"Hello?"

"Clary Fray?"

"You are correct."

"So on behalf of your painting and the judges today we have come to the decision of..."

 _ **I DID IT! OH MY JELLY SPRINKLS! This isnt a update but a actual chapter! Thank you for all who stuck around! Long story short i like the world scowl so goodnight or good morning my lovelies. xoxo**_


	14. Success

"-that we would love for your painting to be hung up. The brush streaks and colors are placed into the correct place and the piece is jut beautiful in the first place." I gasped. Jace had a smug look on his face.

"U-Uh I mean Thank you! Err thank you so much and spread my thanks to everyone who provided this choice." With that I phone up. I throw my phone onto the bed and practically jump into Jaces arms. Luckily, he caught me. He let out a low laugh.

"I told you so." He kisses me softly,

"Shut up." I squeal happily. I finally look at Jace and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny red?"

"Your makeup!" I giggle again. I smeared it while practically jumping into his arms. He walked over to the Mirror with me still in his arms. His confusion was immediately answered and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hold on sweetie." I giggle and grab a makeup wipe. After two minutes or so I went back to celebrating. I grabbed my slippers and skipped down the hall.

Jace was following like a lost puppy.

I go to one of the kitchen halls. I grab a jar of ice cream. Mint chocolate chip to be exact. Jace sat up on the counter and stared while I spun and smiled.

"So what are we going to do to celebrate?" I shrug with the spoon dangling from my mouth.

"First I think you should call your friends before they kill you from finding out from someone else." Jace looks at me and holds out his phone. I pull myself onto the counter and take the phone.

"Hello strangers." I smile into the phone looking at Jace.

"Hey babe." Said Magnus.

"BABE?!" I hear Alec shout in the back.

"Oh Shush it's biscuit."

"Hey lovely!" Izzy finally joined the line.

"So uh-"

"YOU GOT IN! WE KNEW YOU WOULD!" I pulled the phone from my ear and widen my eyes in a attempt to earn back some of my hearing abilities.

"Yeah yeah-"

"So how are you celebrating?" Izzy quickly cut in. I swear these people...

"Probably spending the night with Jace." With that Jace rose his eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out.

"OooOooh..." Magnus hummed.

"Not like that."

"Oh I can imagine him Touching you all ove-." Izzy moaned mockingly.

"BYE." I quickly hung up.

"So how will we spend this night?" Jace grinned.

"By creating food babies." I said as I popped the top of the ice cream off.

"You know you are actually a child stuck in a adult body." I stuck my tongue out. He wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me to the castles theater.

"Whaas happheningz-" I announced as I attempted to speak with my mouth filled with ice cream. Jace just laughed at me. I responded by flicking him on the head.

"Child I tell ya'"

"Oph sut uph."

SWALLOW THE ICE CREAM CLARISSA. SHOW SOME FREAKING CLASS! BE CAPABLE OF SOMETHING OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO USELES-

"Swallow Clarissa." Jace mocked me. I shall not be mocked even if I dug my own grave for this one.

"Imp trhying-" It's like I forgot how to do human acts.

.—.

I finally did.

"Did I mention you are a child." I hit him in the back of the head.

"Wow someone's violent." Jace said in a matter a fact tone.

"I know where you sleep." I glare at him. The room went deadly quiet as we randomly start a staring contest.

What the hell were we doing?

Well I don't know to be honest.

We both burst out laughing.

"Okay now let's eat and watch movies as a idea of your success."

"Amen." I throw my hands up with the ice cream spoon in my mouth... and drool just trailing down my face.

-the next day-

When I woke up I was laying on Jace. Last night was Interesting.

I attempt to get out of bed and quickly feel Jace stir.

THE KRAKEN IS NOW AWAKE! I REPEAT AWAKE!

"Clary it's to early to move come back to sleep with me." He mumbled lazily.

He's half asleep... maybe I could just scoot just a bit.

"Not going anywhere princess." He wraps his arm around my waist just like he did last night.

"Can I just eat something?"

"Nope."

"Just-"

"Nada."

"Hmpf." I groan.

"Clarissa it's 8:12 in the morning we went to bed 6 hours ago." Jace said as he squinted at his phone screen.

"Yeah but I'm filled with happiness and I want to venture out as well as being able to- hold on I'm getting a call Jace." I grab my phone. "It's my dad- turns out I'm really tired." I throw my phone onto the floor and sink into Jace.

"Now look who's talking- only when it benefits herself." Jace scuffed.

"If you had something you hate chasing after you, you would hide as well."

"That's where you are wrong I face things head on. How do you think I put up with you." He flashed his teeth. I whack his head again.

"Just kidding!" He laughs.

"Oh I bet." I scoff.

"Can we now go back to sleep." He looks at me.

"Lets Go you lost puppy."

"I'm a puppy now? So you think I'm cute now?"

"I'm a cat person." I say with a bland face.

"I know you are."

 _ **Hello friends hopefully you enjoyed it and is it just me or is it that shadowhunters fanfics are slow a bit now because we are all patiently waiting for the show to start airing again (if you watch it) Thats part of the reason my accounts been dead. Yeah yeah school and crap but Its also the fact ive been so lazy about writing as clearly seen in my lack of updates which I am sorry for but you guys know I say that alot .-. goodnight or good morning my lovelies**_


	15. Important

Hello.

Most of you will probably Skip this but if you read any of the following (Dance with you, a simple white winter, My chérie, and the arrangement.) please read on. If you have been reading any of my recent stories you have noticed I have not been uploaded for months now.

The truth is I have been trying to write but I've been so unmotivated. The books honestly were not enough to keep writing so I hoped that the show would motivate me. It slightly did but that only lasted a week or so. When I wrote a chapter it was me releasing quantity over quality if you noticed. Most my stories seem to have the same plot and insta love because I never had the patience or time to write developed plots. With school and everything I don't have the time to spend hours writing and planning a decent chapter. When I do have time I can't write anything more then 600 words and the scrap I write is absolute crap with the characters seeming dead. This does not mean I'm removing and letting my stories die. I will pick them up eventually. EXCEPT a simple white winter. It's spring and I'm not going to be uploading Christmas chapters while in summer. If you really liked it, I might take all the chapters, combine them, and post them as a one shot which brings me to my next topic.

Here's where the good news sort of comes in. As mentioned earlier I don't have the energy to write or continue my long stories FOR THE TIME BEING! I will eventually come back to all of these stories. The good news is that I have been able to write one shots because I can get my ideas down on paper and lead with that. No strings attached. So for the following month or two I'm going to be trying to put a hour or so for writing a bunch of one shots that I would post on my account. One chapter would be a one shot.

This is to get me back to writing and working on my QUALITY over my QUANTITY.

Thank you for reading this far.

You get a cookie.


	16. It's up to you

STOP. DONT CLICK OFF YET. I'm coming coming back boys. I missed all my lovelies. This year has been full of shit. So many family misfortunes and I went through a dark period. The only thing I could think of was writing. I wrote so much through it all. Not all for the intent of posting on but for personal growth and style. I came on here ready to start this account back up like three months ago but that was honestly before something pretty shitty happened to me. So I deleted that update and I took a lot of time to heal. So which brings me here KEEP READING IT GETS BETTER. I

know I have been gone for too long. For almost a year now. the first chapter of a new story will be up in the next hour or so But here's a serious question. I'm posting this on all the stories I kinda just left hanging so I'm letting you comment if you want the story to continue. Leave your opinions or anything. I miss you lovelies and it's up to you. Much love 3


End file.
